He's Just Not That Into You
by jeublanc
Summary: Hermione will do anything for Ron's attention but one thing she doesn't realized is that he's just not that into her. When Draco tries to make her realize it, they make a bet and a new game begins...


This is my first story here on :)I hope you all enjoy it and please remember to review!

xxxxxxxx

_He's Just Not That Into You_

**Chapter 1  
**

She could stare at his auburn hair all day when he walked in front of her from class to class. She loved hearing his kiddish voice which always seemed to be whining. She loved the way he always seemed reluctant and unsure of himself. Other people would call him stupid, but she knew he was still discovering himself. Sure, he could be an idiot sometimes, but she could never help but be so infatuated with him, the way he acts, the way he walks, the way he talks. She imagined dating him, getting married, having children, the perfect life and then finally growing old together. But one thing she never managed to learn after all these years was… that he's just not that into her.

* * *

"Honestly Parvati, sometimes I wonder why I like him so much. Like today in Potions, we had to make a memory potion and instead of picking up Jobberknoll feathers, he accidentally put in his quill, which caused the sticky pink liquid to explode on him and Harry. Professor Snape even gave them three weeks of detention each! But I really don't know what I'm going to do while they're in detention. I mean I had this whole plan where I'd start to talk to Ron more, even ask him to partner up in potions, but then I feel bad about leaving Harry out. He could always partner up with someone else right? Like maybe Seamus or Dean, yeah Harry wouldn't mind. They wouldn't think anything of it right? I mean I just want to get to know…"

"ENOUGH HERMIONE!" Parvati finally exclaimed.

Her best friend's sudden outburst made Hermione startle and earned them a great hushing from the librarian. Hermione whispered sorry to the librarian and turned back to Parvati who had her fingers on her forehead and looked annoyed.

"Parvati, is something wrong?" Hermione asked oblivious to why Parvati was having a headache.

"Yes!" She replied in a harsh tone. "All I ever hear now from is you is 'Ron this' and 'Ron that'. I'm sick and tired of your PATHETIC attempts at trying to gain Ron's attention, who, just to be totally blunt, doesn't deserve it! He's an arse, and that's all he'll ever be. And you're even a bigger arse for thinking you're in love with an arse. Hmph!"

Parvati grabbed her Transfiguration textbook and her bag, shooting Hermione one last glare, and then stomped out of the library leaving Hermione confused.

'An arse? Well what the hell does Parvati know! She's never had a real boyfriend, or been in love like I am in right now.' Hermione though to herself. 'But it does hurt to have the only person you could really talk to walk away from you. Parvati will never let me talk to her about my Ron problems anymore, and I really do need someone to talk to…'

Just then, Hermione heard a snicker from a bookcase over. She looked over her shoulder to see an eye poking between two books. Someone had been snooping in on her conversation with Parvati! Hermione quickly picked up her wand and separated the two books, revealing the hidden face.

"DRACO!"

In clear view, she saw one of the boys she spited the most in the school, Draco Malfoy. His grey eyes widened for a second when he released Hermione revealed who he was, but within a second he immediately had the snicker back on his pale white face. He walked around the book case, running his long fingers through his white blonde hair and walked over to the table where Hermione was sitting.

"So little Granger has a crush on Weasley?" He teased in a spiteful tone.

"Shut up Malfoy!"

"Hey, no need to get rude here. Not like most of the school doesn't already know. Your friend was right; you're so obvious with all your damn attempts to gain his attention. God knows why you'd even be after a boy like that. Damn idiot he is. And poor at that. But you couldn't expect anymore from a mud-"

"One more word and I swear I'll grab your wand and stick it so far up your…"

Malfoy cut her off. "There you go again with the rude remarks and threats. Calm down Granger, I'm not being mean. If anything, your 'love' for Weasle is pretty damn entertaining, especially when he has no interest in you what so ever, and probably never will." He replied, doing quotation marks with his fingers when he said the word 'love'.

"What the hell would you know anyways!?" Hermione spat back, gathering all her books in her bag. She had to leave now before she probably killed Malfoy.

Malfoy snickered. "A lot, I am a guy after all."

"A poor excuse for one," Hermione whispered harshfully.

This really sent Malfoy into a laugh. "Me? A poor excuse for a man? And you think Weasley is any better? Have you seen what he does when he sees a spider?" Draco asked. Hermione tried to ignore him and walk way but Draco jumped in front of her and mimicked Ron. "MUM! MUM! SAVE ME, IT'S A SPIDER! IT'S GOING TO KILL ME!" Malfoy shrieked going into a fit of laughter.

Where is that damn librarian when you really need her?

Hermione finally lost the last straw when he started to talk about Ron's family. "SHUT THE HELL UP MALFOY, JUST SHUT UP!" Hermione shouted sending a book of hers flying at Malfoy. It hit him square in the forehead and Malfoy yelped in pain.

He knelt down for a second holding his head and swearing off on Hermione and mudbloods across the world. Hermione felt sorry for a second after seeing Malfoy was really in pain, but then she remembered this was Malfoy, the most disgusting creature in all of Hogwarts, which is pretty hard to win, and she felt sort of proud of herself for hurting him.

"You know what Granger," Draco said finally getting up. "At least I'm not as blind as you, because at least I can see that Ron is just not that into you."

"Stop it Draco, enough is enough. You think I give a rat's ass what you think!?" Hermione asked.

Draco shrugged. "Maybe if we put a wager on it. Hey, I'll even give you some tips on how you could win over Weasley if he was into you, but you'll see that I'm right when nothing works. I know how guy signal works."

Hermiona eagerly nodded. "Then let's do it, I bet Ron is into me and I can make him ask me out."

"And I bet you're an arse and Ron doesn't like you. This is kind of sad when you think about it, for you I mean, getting turned down by a Weasley."

Hermione decided to ignore the last bit. "What's our wager?"

Draco thought about it for a second. "Well if you win, you win, since I am helping you out with him sort of so you win Ron. Is that fair enough of a win for you?"

Hermione thought about it for a second. "And add that you can't call me mudblood anymore." Draco looked hesitant when she said that and Hermione smirked. "What? Scared you're going to lose? Which you are by the way ferret."

Draco's hesitancy immediately disappeared. "Okay mudblood, it's on. But if you lose, you become my slave for one week. Just one week, but you have to do everything I tell you to do."

Hermione was reluctant at this part, but she couldn't let it show to Draco that she was unsure. "Whatever, as long as you don't make me do anything which included getting in trouble with the school or stripping off my clothes."

"Ugh no one wants to see that anyways Granger," Draco said with a disgusted face. "But you only have a week to infatuate Ron, with my help too. Deal?"

Hermione nodded.

"Deal."


End file.
